


Mungkin Hari ini, Hari Esok atau Nanti

by Nanasrbf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #Lokal500, Atsumu udah ga ada, Fan-fanfiction buat tweetfictnya fara yang clinomania, Gen, Lebih ke Osamu centric
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanasrbf/pseuds/Nanasrbf
Summary: Osamu dan perasaannya setelah bar kehidupan hanya menyisakan miliknya
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Kudos: 8





	Mungkin Hari ini, Hari Esok atau Nanti

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu merupakan komik yang diilustrasikan dan milik Haruichi Furudate. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfik ini. Sekaligus ini fan-fanfiction dari buat Fara (sparklytooru)  
> Fanfiksi ini didedikasikan untuk meramaikan event #Lokal500. Terima kasih kepada Jun yang sudah mengadakan acara ini.  
> Semoga bisa dinikmati!

> Fan-fanfiksi dari tweetfict fara yang [ini](https://twitter.com/sparklytooru/status/1343793158350462977?s=20)

Sejak satu garis itu menghilang, Osamu tidak punya pilihan lain selain melanjutkan kehidupan. Orang-orang datang kepadanya mulai mengucapkan bela sungkawa, ada pula yang meminta maaf karena harus menghadapi keadaan; dimana ia tidak mengerti mengapa malah mereka yang meminta maaf.

“Atsumu sudah bekerja keras, sekarang ia sudah tenang,” ucap orang-orang saat Osamu selesai menceritakan runtutan kejadian. Ia mengingat beberapa jam lalu masih dikelilingi kerumunan sembari mendengarkan nasehat, bela sungkawa, dan segala macam petuah karena hidup sendiri sekarang. Ia mengambil satu potret Atsumu di atas nakas, kemudian mengusapnya pelan sebelum tersadar ada tetes air mata yang jatuh perlahan.

Osamu termenung sejenak, lalu menghapus cepat air matanya yang tidak berhenti barang sejenak. Ia hanya melihat bagaimana Atsumu tersenyum dan memeluknya dalam pigura, tidak ada yang perlu ia tangisi hingga tak bisa berhenti.

Ia mengambil jaket dan memilih pergi ke luar; sekadar mencari udara segar. Beberapa tetangga yang melihatnya keluar rumah hanya menyapa pelan, lalu melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat terhenti sejenak. Osamu teringat setiap kali ia melewati lorong rumah mereka, selalu ada teriakan Atsumu yang tidak terima ditinggal. Bibirnya menyimpul senyum tipis sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkah kaki.

“ _Mungkin hari ini, hari esok atau nanti, berjuta memori yang terpatri dalam hati ini.”_

_“Tak lagi saling menyapa meski ku masih harapkanmu.”_

_“Lagumu ga ada yang ga galau ya?”_

_“Bisa-bisanya protes tapi malah ikutan nyanyi.”_

Lagi-lagi suara Atsumu yang menyanyikan lagunya juga terngiang-ngiang. Teringat dahulu mereka sering berlari tanpa tujuan dan berakhir di taman bermain. Atsumu akan berlari ke arah perosotan, kemudian menggulingkan tubuhnya dan tertawa. Bayang-bayang ketika Osamu memarahi Atsumu juga tergambar sebelum samar-samar mulai menghilang dan kembali ke kenyataan.

“Tsum udah dong,” gumam Osamu pelan. Ia mengacak kasar rambut kelamnya frustrasi. Air matanya yang sedari tadi tertahan kembali mengalir. “Aneh banget ya sendirian seperti ini.”

_Mungkin hari ini, hari esok atau nanti, tak lagi saling menyapa, meski ku masih harapkanmu..._

_Ada._


End file.
